


Crashing Seas And Seafoam Dreams

by OhHappyDay (SoldatYasha)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fish Smut, Happy Ending, Interspecies Sex, Mermaids, Non-Human Genitalia, OOC, Only Slightly Dark, Oral Sex, kinda i guess, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldatYasha/pseuds/OhHappyDay
Summary: “So……….mermaids are just drowned prostitutes?”“Prostitutes and priests alike- just anybody who’s heart and soul comes to belong more to the water than the land.”AKA a slightly dark, moderately poetic, very indecent take on Trout the Mermaid.





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> It’s summer in the northern hemisphere and that means I wanna write about the sea.
> 
> There are two very different chapters, for two very different purposes - stick to just the first chapter for a self-contained oneshot that’s dark, poetic, and basically what you expect from a mermaid AU origin story. The second chapter is just my excuse to write about fish smut. You can not read it at all and still get a full story from just the first chapter, but I do recommend reading the first if you want to then read the second, as the plot is technically (barely) continuing from where the first chapter left off.
> 
> Note: Reader can be read as any gender for the first chapter, but is written as female in the second.
> 
> Warnings For This Chapter:  
> -Dark theme / very mild suicidal ideation

You hadn’t really thought about what would happen next, or why you were jumping, or where you wanted it to take you. You were just stressed, overworked, underpaid, lonely, tired, so tired…...a quick midnight swim sounded in hindsight like a nice break from it all, although to be honest you hadn’t even thought about the swimming part, in the moment…...the only thought in your brain had been to run away from everything in your life that was causing you such anguish, and towards the water- right off the cliffside in the middle of the night, where you had jumped into the ocean a thousand times before, but this time you barely even remembered to jump- just ran straight off, into a night so dark you couldn’t distinguish sky from sea. Maybe that was it- you hadn’t seen where you were going, hadn’t jumped far enough from the coast. Maybe you’d hit your head on rocks, on the cliffside, something, anything, on the way down.

You didn’t remember any pain, any sound, or even hitting the water from the air- just your thoughts going as dark as your surroundings….and waking up in this grotto.

It was a beautiful grotto- damp and dark, but with some sort of soft saltwater moss under your head, resting peacefully just above water that seemed almost too still to be the sea. There was a hole at the very top through which you could see the stars, despite the night being cloudy when you’d left your house. The grotto was dim, but lit in an eerily beautiful way by reflections of the water dancing on the walls, the water itself seeming to faintly glow an aquamarine blue. The place should have scared you- no discernable entrance or exit, scarily silent and still, the water glowing despite the night - but you couldn’t find any feelings of fear in yourself at all, nor worry, just a deep sense of calm, watching the reflections on the walls and the glow from below it all.

A glow which was growing brighter, and brighter - there were stars outside, it was still night, how could the water be so bright? The light seemed to be moving up, from under the water, towards the surface, towards you- you shielded your eyes as you heard something break the surface, but upon contact with the air the light suddenly dimmed, and you lowered your hand to stare in pure wonder.

A man pushed himself up with powerful biceps onto the grotto’s moss-covered shelf, turning away from you to open his mouth and let a waterfall of seawater pour from his lungs before hoisting himself entirely onto the dry surface- including a long, muscular tail, dotted with fins and starred with tiny blue bioluminescent marking, swirling in patterns along the almost imperceptible mesh of shimmering blue-silver scales.

The markings had been the glow under the water, although above air they seemed only as bright as the reflection on pieces of glitter (or had he purposely made them that way, once he saw you shield your face?)- they were still enough to light up his figure, swirling in wavelike patterns along his strong arms and up his thickly muscular torso, outlining sets of gills, now pressed flat against his neck- and up sharp cheekbones and an angular nose to similarly blue eyes that glowed with their own kind of light.

Eyes that were gazing right into your own.

You scrambled backwards as he leaned forwards, but he stopped when he saw your sudden panic, lowering his eyes back down to his hands- one of which he extended towards you, grey-blue webbings in between black, sharpened fingers.

“Shayne.”

You hesitantly took his hand, careful to not pinch the webbings, and he slowly shook it.

“You-.......your name is Shayne? What kind of name is that for a mermaid?”

You pulled your hand back to cover your mouth- in your shock, you had let the first thoughts in your brain fall right out of your voice.

Fortunately, the man- the mermaid? Merman? Shayne? -seemed not to mind, smiling not unkindly, though still showing sharply pointed teeth.

“It’s a human name- I kept it when I changed. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“You’re human?”

“I was.”

He smiled again, and you cocked your head in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate.

“Have you ever heard the old fisherman’s tale, about the woman who was so beautiful that all the kings across the world would pay their fortunes away just to lay with her? Who wanted only love, but received only lust and lechery, which soon became scorn, which soon became villainry? She couldn’t truly leave, because everywhere she went, someone would take advantage of her, either physically or mentally- so she fled to the sea, pledging herself, her very essence of being, to the water for all of eternity, in exchange for an escape from man’s mentality. The sea gave her fins and gills in exchange, and she lived below the waves, finally truly free.”

You pondered his tale, struggling to glean the meaning. 

“So……….mermaids are just drowned prostitutes?”

“Prostitutes and priests alike- just anybody who’s heart and soul comes to belong more to the water than the land.”

“Which one were you?”

He leaned back against the side of the grotto, fins flicking against nothing. 

“I was an actor - not a very successful one. I moved away from all my family and friends, to chase first a show that was cancelled, then movies that tanked; a couple guest appearances that no one saw, that sort of thing. I went to social media from there, had a good few years, made some friends - but then our parent company crumbled, we were in debt, everyone fled for whatever they could scrounge in the meantime. Everyone else had backup plans. I didn’t.”

His clear blue eyes were focused on the moss, one sharp fingertip drawing patterns in the dense greenery, not unlike his own bioluminescent frecklings.

“I swam with sharks once. My father used to take me spearfishing, left me in charge of the bag- I once kicked one right in the face. And after the channel collapsed, I just kept thinking to myself- I used to be the kind of person who could literally kick fear in the face, you know? And suddenly every fear i’d ever had was all on me at once, was all too much to handle…..And I was drinking, and running away, and cursing the world, and then I was throwing myself off the Santa Monica pier at midnight, looking for the shark i’d once kicked, because suddenly finding it and apologizing to it, telling it that i’d found real fear and it was eating me from the inside out- suddenly that was the most important thing in the world.”

You couldn’t explain it…..but now you felt like you understood.

“So I woke up here, just like you- this grotto is like the airport, or the loading screen, or the dream, in between the land and the sea. If you decide to give yourself, the way the woman in the fisherman’s tale did? Then you swim down underneath these walls, and come out to the open water looking like me. You can come meet those who made the same choice, you can start again, and you can live a life unencumbered by the restraints of modern society. It’s a new beginning, in the truest sense of reality.”

You scrunched up your brow in pensive thought. “And if…..I decide I want to go back?”

“You wake up on the shore with no memory of this place. But you won’t ever be here again. Every life can have a million restarts and do-overs, but only one can be this complete.”

You had just one last question to ask. “Do you regret it?”

Shayne looked back at you, directly back into your eyes, and you felt as warm as if your heart was shimmering just like his scales.

“I could spend every minute of every day of the rest of my life listing things I miss, I loved, i’ve lost- but to be without the burden that life itself has become? I haven’t regretted it for a second.”

Your choice was made. You smiled up at him, and he clearly knew, as he cradled your face between his smooth webbed fingers.

“Are you ready?”


	2. The Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings For This Chapter:  
> -Non-human anatomy/sexuality/inclinations  
> -It’s mermaid-on-human smut

“Are you ready?”

You smiled. “Do I have to make a bargain with a sea cephalopod-witch now?”

He laughed, a loud sound that had a shrieking quality to it, oddly reminiscent of a dolphin call.

“The correct term for what you’re describing is a cecaelia, actually- and no, no Ursula to deal with here. This pact is sealed the same way the woman in the fisherman’s tale made her bargains.”

You had to think for a moment to realize what Shayne meant- and you must have made quite a face once you realized it, because he began laughing again.

“I- we- prostitution?!”

“Not really- no money involved, just making good on a promise. It’s more like shaking hands to close a deal.”

“With you? Not with a sea w- a cecaelia?”

“Yes, with me- as someone who was once in your same position, I now have the chance to be your ambassador into your new chapter. Everyone does, at least once- and the ocean does try to matchmake, so to speak. Pair the changer and the changed to be…..favorable to one another.”

He gave you a slow up-and-down as he said so, gaze visibly lingering on your thighs, your hips, your breasts, and finally on your face.

Growing bold, you took the opportunity to give him the same once-over- you couldn’t deny that he was exactly your type- built as can be, but not tall or intimidating, chiseled face but a kind smile, an infectious laugh……..though, glancing at his tail, you had your doubts as to exactly how plausible a sexual union might be.

Your gaze returned to meet his, and he suddenly winked, making you giggle.

“Don’t overthink it- it’s just like a handshake, nothing more, if you don’t want it to be. But I will most certainly do my best to make it as pleasurable of a handshake as can be…..”

His voice lowered to a gravelly register as his sentence trailed off, leaning in closer, the little dots of light along his face flickering and twinkling as he again took your face in his hands, and pressed salty lips to your own.

His kiss was surprisingly gentle, tender even, moving slow as the tides and letting you be the one to set the pace - but you soon had no qualms in speeding up, as his lips tasted like seawater but his mouth tasted sweet, and you were suddenly starving for it.

You finally had to pull away to catch your breath, but he didn’t stray far- pressing delicate kisses across your cheeks and down your neck before circling back to your mouth, pulling away just a little too soon each time, incentivising you to lean towards him- until he was grabbing your hips to pull you to the lowest level of moss, just under the surface of the water, and he had slid fully below the surface himself, dipping his head under and letting his gills stretch before rising up into the air, holding himself in place with the occasional flick of his powerful tail, his glowing spots under the surface brightening and illuminating the moment even more.

He braced his arms on either side of you on the ledge as he again kissed your lips, then trailing down to your breasts (had you been naked this whole time? You somehow hadn’t even realized) and then your stomache, soon reaching the water’s edge.

“May I have a taste?” He said with a smile, looking up at you with just his head above surface, and you were suddenly struck with the image of Shayne as a mid-twenties young man, horsing around at the beach, hair bleached even more blond by the sun, girls and guys alike wanting to be with him or just to be him. 

“You can have whatever you want.” You replied, shivering as his hands trailed up your thighs to spread them wider, and his head ducked back underwater, gills allowing him to stay submerged as a surprisingly soft tongue gave an exploratory lick just between your labia.

Shayne ate you first with the slowest and gentlest of strokes, just caressing your lips, before diving in and dining like a beggar before a feast. You were briefly aware in the back of your mind that the salty water should be washing away any of your natural lubrication, that this should be an uncomfortable experience- but something seemed to be counteracting that effect. An enzyme in his saliva, perhaps? You didn’t give much thought to it, as his persistent determination was paying off and compounding your pleasure, uninterrupted by any need for him to breathe air or even breathe water through his mouth, as his gills appeared to be sufficient in that department- but just before you could reach your peak, he pushed away, breaking the surface and letting the water in his lungs pour out through his gills this time as he kissed you- still tasting salty and sweet, as well as just a little bit like you.

You made an embarrassingly needy sound at being so close to fulfillment only to have him stop, and he tickled your sides to switch your whine to a giggle.

“Don’t worry, there’s better yet to come- and I know you’re curious about just how this is going to work, hmm?”

“You spray me in spunk like a trout?”

The fins by his hips slapped the water as he threw his head back and cackled at your guess. “I’m no trout, trust me- think along more prehensile and retractable terms.”

He took your hand, kissed its palm, and guided it down his stomache (you paused a moment to trace his abs), bringing your fingertips below the water to a rounded portion on the underside of his tail, and the barely perceptible vertical slit that ran down the center.

He went back to kissing you as you traced your fingers up and down, mapping out the area by touch- his fins slapped the water when you touched just at the top of the slit, and you felt movement behind the scales, something firm, something pressing back against you- and suddenly his erection was thrust out from the slit and into your hand, Shayne shuddering against you and huffing a moan as it did.

You couldn’t stop yourself from staring, marvelling as you gently stroked his length- his cock was thick, wide at the base and faintly tapered at the top, and not scaled like his tail, but smooth, almost rubbery, like the skin of a dolphin. It was ridges and bumps, and the same pockets of bioluminescence as the rest of him- but above all, it felt like it would fill you just so perfectly.

Grabbing your hips again and pulling you to the very edge of where you sat, Shayne rubbed against you beneath the water with a gentle undulating movement, the ridges in his cock just teasing your clit.

“Shayne…...please…..”

He was more than happy to oblige.

He slid into you in one long, smooth stroke - his size stretching you but not causing any pain, and whatever his oral ministrations had done to ensure you stayed wet even in saltwater were continuing to work like a charm. You felt no burn, no tugging, no discomfort- only the deeply satisfying sensation of being filled to the brim, of the smooth glide and textured surface of his cock across your core.

Shayne was downright methodical- intermittently making out with you, kissing and caressing up and down your body during slower strokes, and then bracing his arms on the ledge and crashing into you in powerful thrusts fuelled by his strong tail, fins slapping, the wake from his movements crashing against your belly and spraying your breasts in seafoam. You rolled your hips with him to meet him in motion, wrapping your legs around his tail, and he groaned into your shoulder at the change in angle, wrapping his arms around you as his thrusts began to speed up.

The changed angle also caused the top ridges of his cock to rub against your clit, and you were not gonna last much longer at all. 

“I’m- i’m almost….please…”  
“I’m gonna- “

A particularly powerful thrust, almost lifting you both out of the water, brought you over the edge, writhing in ecstasy as your orgasm drowned out all other sensations. Your internal spasms set Shayne off as well, stuttering in his motions before burying himself to the hilt, your insides warm as he released- and exhausted, you both fell off the ledge and into the water, arms still wrapped tight around each other, sinking into the cool abyss in bliss and without a single thought of the surface.

\-------

You opened your eyes, blinking up at the bouncing light wavering into the water.

You were lying on a sandy seafloor, gazing up at the surface, gasping as you realized that the light you saw was the sun, at the highest point in the sky- and gasping again, and again, as you realized you were able to breath underwater. Realized you hadn’t even opened your mouth. Ran fingertips, now dangerously pointed and with soft webbings in between, along the gills opening and closing at your throat- and then down the smooth scales of your shimmering green tail, seafoam lights studded in swirling patterns down each and every fin.

You threw yourself off the seafloor and swam in circles, up and down, every which way, shrieking in glee-

-and, hearing a hearty laugh, not unlike that of a dolphin call, you set off towards the source, to join Shayne and start your new life in the sea.


End file.
